


First Dance

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Dance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompt I received on tumblr:</p><p>The wedding night of Toto and Susie. He refuses to dance but she makes him and he gets his revenge. Some Scottish dancing too, to confuse him more!</p><p>However, I completely went off course here and decided to surprise you with something exactly and completely not what you asked for.  Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

It had been such a lovely day so far. He'd finally married the woman who filled his heart with so much happiness and delight. It seemed like such a long time ago that she'd said yes and started to get excited about dresses and flowers and table arrangements. Now the day was here it seemed to be going too fast.

It had passed in a blur. The ceremony had gone quickly, but from would he could recall it all ran smoothly. He barely remembered eating the meal, but it must have been good because the trousers to his suit were gripping his waistline a little tighter than they had after he had been too nervous to eat breakfast that morning. His speech had gone down a treat - laughter in the right places and Susie hadn't threatened to kill him when he sat down and the attention had turned to the best man.

But now he was beginning to worry. He had been having lessons for weeks in advance - Susie had insisted - but he still wasn't quite ready for their first dance.

The room fell silent and Toto noticed that the dance floor was larger and a lot more ominous than it had seemed when they booked the venue.

Susie rushed over, excitedly grabbing both of his hands and pulling him into the middle of the room, grinning widely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear.

"Ready?"

Toto gulped, not trusting himself to reply as he glanced around at all the family and friends and colleagues that lined the edge of the floor, smiling and wolf-whistling, egging them on.

"Take my waist," Susie hissed into his ear just as the music started.

He hurriedly grabbed her waist, his mind blanking on the steps he'd been taught. He knew how much getting this right meant to Susie and he stumbled through the first steps of the waltz before finding his feet. 

_Side, forward, together. Side, forward, together._

The thought clicked through his mind, shutting him off from the crowd around them who were sighing and awwing. He concentrated on the steps, not even daring to look into Susie's eyes in case he missed and beat. Cameras flashed and Toto knew that if he got this wrong it would be well documented - possibly even with divorce.

The tempo quickened. He focused his mind, feeling Susie lead him as the song changed to a slow jive that he knew increased with speed throughout. The guests began clapping and Toto swung his feet around, the moves immediately coming back to him as the music engulfed his mind.

He could smell the perfume Susie had used that day and hear the swish of her wedding dress as it swung around her feet and dragged along the dance floor. He opened his eyes, smiling back when his wife grinned at him before he twirled her around - was he actually beginning to enjoy this?

The music changed again, bagpipes burst through the jive and Susie jumped, back straight and ready to perform the fling they'd been taught. Toto's posture wasn't quite a perfect as his new wife's but he was sure that none of his family would know and most of the people - he hoped - would be watching Susie anyway.

The song began and Toto managed to get the first few steps right, Susie swinging her legs and arms in time and danced around him.

And _that_ was when it went wrong.

Toto stumbled, falling backwards and landing heavily on his backside, legs and arms sprawled out like a giant X on the floor. Susie glanced at him, a look of horror on her face, but she continued dancing ignoring the laughter from Toto's colleagues.

She jumped and kicked her legs perfectly, jumping between his legs, between his arms, in and out of the different sections that his limbs made. She twirled perfectly, effortlessly leaping over his torso to reach a new section as the music got faster and faster. 

Toto didn't dare move. He felt like a fool laid on the floor, but if he moved and tripped her she'd be even more furious with him. He closed his eyes, hoping that nobody would notice how red his cheeks were. Surely everyone would be watching Susie?

The music stopped.

Toto felt Susie stop moving and a final swish of the dress told him that she had bowed. The friends and family that circled around them cheered, clapping and screaming for what seemed like hours as Toto still laid on the floor, too afraid to move.

After what seemed like eternity, Susie bent done, holding out her hand to pull Toto to his feet. He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, planting a kiss upon her forehead and bending to whisper in her ear.

"I'm so sorry," he said, wondering how he was ever going to make up for his mistake.

Susie smiled and squeezed his hand, the look in her eyes telling Toto that she didn't care what had happened and settling the butterflies that had been rioting inside his stomach. She stood on her tip toes, placing her lips beside his ear to whisper so that nobody else could hear. 

"Lets just say it's a good thing I learned to sword dance as a child."


End file.
